My new life as a Vampire Hunter
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Zane, a girl, is now a Vampire Hunter. Jeez, just read. I hate summaries. I promise it's good. If not then don't ever read it again. Rated T to be safe. I forget what I write
1. Vampire Hunter wrong person

First vampire Fan Fiction! Yay! Hope it does okay. Just don't expect a Twilight Fan Fiction out of me. I don't go for sparkly vampires.

Yuki: Does that mean you much rather have a non-sparkle vampire boyfriend then?

No, I go for the Vampire Hunters

Aido: What?!

Yuki and I: Quit eavesdropping!!

Disclaimer: Sapphire_Gold doesn't own Vampire Knight.

*Sigh* How much I wish I could.

* * *

"I'm. A. What?" a girl said slowly. She sat in a chair; she was still in her school uniform. A silver haired boy, the chairman of Cross Academy and her aunt sat across from her. Well, the boy was standing behind the chairman. He didn't look amused about being here.

"A Vampire Hunter." The girl's aunt answered again. The chairman nodded once again.

"Like in those books that I have?" the girl asked.

"Yes! Now will you quit asking pointless questions!" The silver haired boy yelled at her.

"Remember when you first came here to my home and you didn't remember a single thing of what happened to your parents or… even who you were?" The aunt asked.

"Zero-kun! How about you head back to the school. I'll be okay." The chairman said to the silver haired boy. The boy sighed and just left the room.

"No. Not really." The girl finally answered.

"See! I told you there was no way Zane would remember! Honey, go to your room please." The aunt said.

"Yes Aunt Crystal." Zane said. She got up and went to her room.

* * *

"What the hell!" I shouted when I got to my room. I flung my school bag into the chair on one side of my small room and flopped down on my bed. Eventually I looked at the photo of my 'older brother', 'mom', and 'dad'. I recognized me and that was it. Next to it was a picture of Crystal and I.

"She has finally gone off the fuckin deep end. I really need to stop hanging around those people at lunch. Though they're the only ones that'll let me sit with them. Gwad I'm such an idiot." I told the air. Why should I care at all? I changed into different clothes and walked out to the living room.

"I'm going out! Need anything?" I asked my aunt. I started to get the feeling the chairman was eating here.

"Yes, maybe some food. We are going to have a couple more people over people over."

"Yay." I said with sarcasm. I walked out the door after putting my shoes on. I walked down the street. Another silver haired boy walked by me, he looked familiar also. I continued walking and ignored the feeling growing in my chest and the pain in my neck.

"Zane-chan! Rare to see you in this part of town." The clerk at the grocery said to me. I tried to smile like I always do. Though it didn't turn out nicely. The clerk turned away and went back to her work. I walked away and sighed. Smiles aren't my thing. I bought the groceries and started to home. There it was still light out to my joy.

"Zane! Over here!" A familiar voice yelled at me. I turned and saw Khan; he's one of the people I sit by at lunch. I walked over towards him.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Hi." Khan answered. I walked away and headed for home. Khan never talks to me in school but out side of it the only thing he says to me is 'hi' so I usually get annoyed. I ran into someone because I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going.

"Sorry." I said lamely. I didn't even bother to meet the person's face. I just walked around him and continued towards home. Deep down I felt like turning around to see who it was that I had ran into. I didn't even bother with those feelings. Crystal is always saying that I used to be a very happy child. Though after my parents died and my big brother disappeared. I became unhappy.

"How is it that every time I try to remember my past? I can't." I whispered to myself. I leaned back against the wall of an alley. I heard a scream down from me. My body reacted faster then me. I found myself running down the alley. A woman ran into me knocking me to my ass and her on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" the woman yelled getting off me. She looked scared.

"I'm okay what about you?" I asked.

"No!! There are two men down there who just attacked me!!" she yelled at me. I regretted asking that question. I stood up and looked in the direction she had come from.

"Well, lets go maybe we can a police officer and you can tell them." I told her. I held out my hand for her to take. The woman took it and I helped her up. I walked to the entrance of the alley (How many of you are saying run for it! The woman is a frickin vampire!) and the woman was following me. We were still a good distance from the entrance when her grip on my hand tightened.

"What's the matter?" I asked about to turn around. The woman had also quit walking so I was dragged back a bit.

"You're a Hunter like that man." The woman said. Her nails dug into my hand. I winced and turned around.

"What's a 'Hunter'" I asked. I tried to pull my hand out of her grasp. The woman's eyes glowed blood red. Pain racked my head and my vision became slightly blurred. The woman was very close to me with a killer intent. When I tried to move, my body wouldn't though. A shot rang out in the alley and the woman turned to dust in front of me. I only made out the shape of someone holding a gun before I passed out.

* * *

Dream scene-really a memory

* * *

"_Big brother!" Zane yelled running towards a boy with white colored blond hair. He turned around and caught the child in his arms. Tears were streaming down Zane's face._

"_What happened?" her big brother asked. Zane buried her face into his shoulder crying. Both heard footsteps approaching them._

"_I'm so sorry. I saw her and thought she was lost. Instead I scared her." A cold voice said. Zane's big brother saw a man with one red eye and one blue eye. He also knew he was a vampire._

"_You're a pure-blood." He hissed at the vampire. The man bowed and left. Not before giving them his name._

"_Rido Kuran." The vampire said. He was gone in a moment just like when he showed up._

"_Zane! If he ever comes near you again scream and whatever you do don't let him bite you." Her brother said when they got home. Zane nodded like her life depended on it. Later that night Zane awoke to the sound of banging. She looked around her room and saw that her window was open._

_Zane got out of her bed and went to get her big brother. He was sitting at the desk in his room when she walked into his room. She saw him holding a piece of paper. It had the same seal on it as her parent's letters that Zane brought in from the mailbox._

"_What is it?" he asked putting the paper down._

"_My window is open." Zane answered. Her big brother nodded and stood up. He walked to her room and shut the window for her. He tucked Zane into her bed again._

"_Good night." He told her kissing her forehead._

"_Nighty-night." Zane whispered. He closed her door not even thinking about the thing in her room. Zane sat up and looked around her room. When she laid back down she heard a chuckle from the darkness._

"_Well little Vampire Hunter. Looks like you are my meal tonight." It was Rido's voice. Zane went to shout something but his hand covered her mouth. She saw his glowing eyes and felt fear sweep through her. She bit his hand, which to the vampire's surprise really hurt._

* * *

"Brother!!" I yelled. I was sitting up breathing heavily. I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in my room, but the silver haired guy named Zero was sitting at my desk not looking at me. He was looking at my pictures though.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted. He seemed to snap out of his trance that he was in. My door opened in a flash my aunt and the chairman standing in my doorway. Crystal punched the chairman in the arm. I realized I still didn't know his name.

"Kaien you idiot! I told you that wasn't a good idea." Crystal yelled at him.

"Um…perhaps you were right." Kaien said. Zero stood up and left the room.

"Come on, lets' eat honey." Crystal said. I nodded and got off my bed. I looked down at my hand where the woman…no…vampire had a hold of me. I followed my aunt to the kitchen. We were eating dinner in when I decide to end the silence.

"I believe you." I told Kaien. I stared at him while he looked dumbfounded and lost for words.

"You believe me?" Kaien choked out. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. I nodded and continued to eat. Crystal looked at me with worry.

"What changed your mind?" Kaien asked after dinner. Crystal was in the kitchen washing dishes. I sat on the some what small couch we had in the living room. Zero sat next to me, hate actually coming from him in waves.

"Nothing really, I just kind of felt like I believed you after you told me."

"Or was it run in with a vampire?" Zero asked not looking at me. I swallowed.

"Both. You think I shouldn't be a Vampire Hunter. Don't you?" I asked him. Zero nodded.

"Anyone who passes out at the sight of blood or a vampire doesn't have any reason to be a Vampire Hunter." He said.

"I passed out due to something else. Not because of a damn bloodsucker or blood itself. I take human anatomy at the college here as an extra class." I told Zero.

* * *

Hahahaha!! First chapter is done.

Kaname: You could have used someone else.

Shut up! I don't like you! You use people to your own means. Jerk

Everyone else: He's going to kill her. *sweatdrop*

(Kaname walks away after Yuki convinces him not kill to me. Yay Yuki and your ability to convince people!! Just don't use it on me, please.)


	2. A day a night and a meeting

Yay! Second chapter. Cutting to the chase. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Sapphire_Gold doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Again *sigh* if only I could

* * *

"Um, are you two finished?" Cross asked us. Zero nodded and I just stayed silent.

"We;;, since you're done talking who wants dessert?" Crystal asked. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I got out plates as the two guest walked into the kitchen. Dessert was as quiet as dinner.

I went to my room and started on the homework I had and got ready to go to my night job. No matter how much I hated the job I needed money for college.

"There's a meeting between humans and vampires Crystal. That's why I decided it was time to tell her ." Kaien told Crystal.

"I didn't! I wanted to keep her safe. You know what she is, while she has no idea. What do you plan to do when the purebloods see her. Especially Kaname and Sara." Crystal whispered. She didn't want the boy called Zero to find out.

"It will be okay. After all she still has one real relative left." Kaien said. He quickly glanced down the stairs to look at Zero.

"Cross! We should be leaving!" Zero said angrily. Zane came running out of her room with a bag.

"Sorry!" She shouted as she ran past Kaien. He watched her bound down the steps.

"She's going to work." Crystal told him.

"Ah! She forgot her coat!" Crystal yelled looking at the coat rack.

'Shit I'm going to be late again!' I thought as I ran out of my bedroom. I even grabbed my book bag.

"Sorry" I shouted at Crystal and Cross as I ran out the door. I ran down the steps and past Zero. My book bag bounced against my hip as I ran down the sidewalk. I went in through the employee entrance and ran into James.

"Ah. Sorry." I said standing to the side and letting him pass. He seemed more worn out today than before.

"Zane, you're late." Sherry told me. I nodded and set my book bag by her.

"Look after this for me. Please." I said. Sherry sighed and nodded. I grabbed a mini-notebook and pen. Then headed to my tables and sitting at one was the usual customer.

"Hello Yagari." I said as I walked up. He looked at me and nodded.

"So, I guess that idiot told you then." He told me. I cocked my head to the side and realized what he meant. I sighed and nodded. I brought him his usual drink and meal.

"Zane!" Sherry yelled sharply. I looked at her and she pointed at another table. It wasn't mine, and I knew what that meant. Someone hadn't come in today and I was to take care of those table for him or her. My chances of getting off early and taking a break were now zero. Three guys and two girls sat at one of those tables. Everyone around them stared at them.

"What can I get you?" I asked in a fake happy tone.

"I shall take the special as long as you come with it." The blonde sitting close to me said. His hair was messy and I could tell he was a flirt.

"Crack another joke like Aido and I think she might kill you." The girl with wavy hair told him.

"No she won't Ruka. You won't kill me will you?" he asked me.

"Can't I'll get fired and won't be able to pay college." I said fake smiling.

"We'll all take the special." The only dark haired boy in the group told me.

"What you want to drink?" I asked starting to get bored. The four answered water and one asked for tea. I walked away and put their order on the line. I then went my rounds to the other tables taking orders and serving food. The five left an hour before I had to go home. Yagari was still here drinking at the bar. I walked up to him. The bartender had even gone home.

"Aren't you a teacher?" I asked him. Yagari nodded.

"I'm also a Vampire Hunter." He added.

"Alrighty then see ya around." I told him walking away. I picked up my book bag on my way out and ran home not even stopping. I crept into the house being very careful not to wake my aunt. I took a shower and went to bed. I woke up somewhere near four breathing heavily. Images of blood and red eyes still dancing around in my head.

"How can I be a Vampire Hunter. When my own nightmare might be alive." I told myself. I sat up and finished my homework from the college. Around five I started to get ready for school.

That afternoon Zero went by Zane's house to get her but neither Zane nor her aunt was there. He sighed and walked off. At the same time sensing a vampire. Zero stopped walking and looked around but didn't see anything. So, he dismissed it as nothing and headed back to the Vampire Hunter's HQ. When he got there he found Zane and her aunt in the library.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Only Zane's aunt looked up from the book they were looking at.

"Ah, Zero-kun. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zane's aunt asked him. Zero nodded and walked out but as he did he heard Zane whisper something and slammed the book she was reading shut. She then proceeded to open another one.

"What did she say?" Zero asked Zane's aunt outside the library.

"Damn it. I believe." Zane's aunt said.

"No, I think she said something else." Zero stated. Zane's aunt sighed, she knew what Zane had whispered. It was 'Rido'.

"No, I'm pretty sure she said-" Zane's aunt never finished her sentence because another Vampire Hunter interrupted.

"Crystal-Sensei! Good to see you again!" a brown haired guy yelled walking up to them. Zane's aunt sighed.

"Hello Kaito-kun." She said. Zero wondered how those two knew each other.

"Crystal!" Zane's voice yelled from the library. Her aunt the left Zero and Kaito standing there.

"I found it. I found it! Crystal" I yelled. She walked back into the library.

"What?" she asked. I ran up to her and pointed at a paragraph where I had found what I was looking for.

"What's this Crystal. I didn't know you had another student." A brown haired guy said behind her. I glared at him for the longest time before Crystal looked at me. Then I stopped glaring.

"Meet my niece Kaito-kun." Crystal told the guy behind her. He held out his hand and I just looked at it.

"She doesn't shake hands with a stranger you idiot. Now introduce your self properly." Crystal told the Vampire Hunter.

"Ah, you're right. Let's begin again my name is Kaito Takamiya. Pleasure to meet you." The guy named Kaito told me. I took his held out hand and shook it.

"Like wise." I said. Crystal sighed.

"This is Zane." Crystal told Kaito as I took the book back and placed it back in its spot on the book shelves. I picked up the rest of the books on the table and put them back where they belong.

"Ah, there you are!" Cross's voice said from the doorway. I turned around to see him holding four jackets. Zero took two and walked over to me.

"Here." He said holding one out. I took the jacket from him.

"Cross, she's not going." I heard Crystal tell the long haired man.

"She has to. Whether or not you like it Aryan-san" Cross told Crystal. He was all serious which I was pretty amazed about.

"Haven't heard anyone call her that in a while." I said. Mostly to myself.

"Fine, but she stays near Zero-kun or Kaito-kun understand. All three of you." Crystal said snatching a coat out of Cross's hands. Both adults walked out.

"Yikes, she gets angry really easy after being called that." Kaito said.

"Lets go." Zero told us. I nodded and we started walking but Kaito stopped me.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked me.

"You just did." I answered.

"Then another one, how can you be around Zero without noticing what he is?" Kaito asked me.

"He's a vampire. For some reason I don't give a damn about it either." I answered. I shoved past him and followed Zero. Who was waiting at the end of the corridor with Cross and Crystal. An hour later we stood there waiting for the vampires to show up with the other Vampire Hunters. When they arrived I felt my skin start to crawl.

"You okay?" Kaito asked as we walked in. I nodded remaining silent. In truth I wasn't felling to hot. In fact part of me wanted to turn tail and run. Mostly because I felt eyes boring holes in my back. I walked faster and caught up to Zero. He looked at me for a split second. I could also tell he wasn't feeling all to well himself.

"Would the both of you calm down." Yagari whispered to the two of us. Zero and I nodded at the same time. I noticed that Crystal had taken a moment to glance at me with worry.

* * *

The ball. Argh! I wish they would really start the anime again! I really enjoyed it! Not as much as the manga though. But it's nice to have a moving picture!

Kaito: I'm mentioned very little.

The story does not center around you!

Yuuki: Why make Zane human? She probably would have made a better vampire.

*Chuckles* Just watch. It'll be better! I swear it! Um, anybody want to say 'Please Review'?

Kaito: You just said it.

Damn


	3. The vampire ball

Yes! Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Sapphire_Gold does not own Vampire Knight

* * *

"Kaname-sama. Please be careful." I heard a vampire whisper behind us. Zero went kind of rigid like he was fighting something. The leader of the vampires sat at one end and Cross and Yagari sat on the other. The three people sitting talked for a while. Only stating that nothing will change on either side. All through this whole meeting Zero glared at the vampire's leader. After it was over I was the last to leave the room, same with Cross and Yagari.

"Um, did something happen between Zero and that vampire?" I asked. Both men looked at me and I felt ashamed of asking my question.

"Yes." Was all Cross answered. I nodded and left the room and found the vampire leader standing outside the door.

"Pardon me." I said. He looked at me with shock as I passed. I quickly walked away and found Kaito and Zero. Zero looked ready to kill Kaito and there was a very normal looking girl standing there. Kaito told her to remain in his sight and she left to go look for someone. Apparently a vampire.

"Take your jacket off already." Kaito told me. I sighed and took the jacket off. I felt comfortable in the jacket but it would be rude to wear it all the time. Kaito put it in the luggage case he had near him. I ignored whatever Kaito told Zero and stood by the entrance. I scooted over making room for Zero to stand there.

"Calm down. They won't do anything unless ordered to by their precious purebloods." Kaito whispered to me. I nodded as a vampire walked past us. It glanced at me then walked away. I noticed a really dark haired girl in the crowd she looked at Zero and bowed. She then turned her head away from us and looked forward.

"I feel sorry for her." I said thinking out loud. I felt Zero glare at me.

"Don't it doesn't deserve your sympathy. No vampire ever deserves sympathy." Zero told me.

"Does that include you. I said that because look at how all the other vampires are acting. It will be hard for them to change their nature since they only wish for blood no matter the type." I retorted. In a way I'd just defended that girl who was a pureblood. I looked for the human that Kaito brought and saw her surrounded by vampires. I knew my gaze had become hard.

"If you wish, then you can go save her Zane." Kaito told me. I looked at Zero first and he nodded like he was agreeing to what Kaito had just said. I made my way to the human through the crowd. I could feel the vampires looking at me. Only it wasn't like the way they looked at other Vampire Hunters. It was the look of hunger, and I knew Kaito and Zero could see those looks.

"Wakaba-Chan are you okay?" I asked. I looked at the other vampires around her.

"Oh, of course she is." One of them replied.

"If she wants to get through then can you let her?" I asked them. My tone was cold, colder than Zero's that is for sure. A few took a step back, I noticed that a couple swallowed. Though none moved.

"Everyone, there is no need to be concerned. After all we are ladies and gentleman here tonight, and we are all trustworthy guests of the host Kaname-sama Correct?" a woman's voice asked. As she came into view I could tell she was a pureblood. She offered to take Wakaba-Chan to greet the hosts. I grabbed Wakaba's arm and gently pulled her away from the pureblood.

While Zero who had appeared by then had a hold of the pureblood's wrist. That seemed so similar to me. Wakaba-Chan was trying to explain to Zero it wasn't something he thought it was. While several vampires were shocked and kept saying the pureblood's name. the dark haired pureblood that had bowed to Zero was also coming.

"Please let her go." She told Zero. She was touching his arm and he didn't seem to like it.

"Get back to Kaito-san please Wakaba-Chan." I whispered to her. There was a tiny hint of begging in my voice. She didn't move, so I sighed and stood there.

"Let… me go." Zero told the pureblood. The tone he was using was very murderous. I sucked in some air. There was high probability that the other vampires might kill us now.

The pureblood said something else I didn't catch it though.

"Would the both of you stop it." I interrupted. I felt the eyes of the vampires turn on me. I took a deep breath, I don't like speaking in public. A room full of vampires that might kill us at any moment now scared me. The three standing there looked at me.

"Zero-sempai, we must be getting back to our posts." I told him. I swallowed some of my own spit and took another deep breath. He released the pureblood and grabbed both Wakaba and I.

"…is it wrong for me to want to talk to my friend for a moment of peace!" I joined the conversation pretty late. I was in my own world at the moment.

"That woman smelled lightly of fresh blood." Zero said. I stopped walking and looked around. I felt like someone had been watching me. Zero had also stopped walking and also turned around.

"What's the matter?" he asked me. I shook my head and started walking again.

"Rido" I whispered when I was far enough away from Zero. I saw Kaito was smiling and I glared at him in disgust. I knew then that the only reason he had brought Wakaba-chan was to test Zero.

"Are you satisfied!" I hissed at him. Kaito only smiled and proceeded to tell Zero something. I watched as a vampire came up to us. I froze when I saw it was the blonde from the restaurant the other night.

"Eh? I'm really shouldn't have cracked that joke." I heard him say. The other three stared at both of us.

"Yep, I guess one should think about that type of thing." I told the blonde.

"What is it you want Aido?" Zero said angrily. The vampire named Aido proceeded to tell them while keeping an eye on me. I stood there glaring at him with pure anger flashing in my eyes. When the three had left Kaito started to chuckle.

"Something funny?" I asked.

"Only wondering how you ran into that blonde vampire." Kaito asked.

"He ate at the restaurant I work at." I answered

"What type of joke did he crack?" Kaito asked. He was being very persistent.

"The type that is a trying to hit on you type." I answered. I covered my mouth as the smell of something reached me.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know. It's different than anything I've smelled before. There's a tiny hint of metal to it." I answered.

"That's blood. Human blood. Go find it, I'll stay here." Kaito told me. I nodded and ran in the direction Zero and Wakaba-chan had gone in. As I got closer the stronger the smell got. I was breathing heavily when I found Zero, Cross and the pureblood Zero seems to hate so much.

"Zane! What are you doing here!" Cross asked. He quickly walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders gently pushing me back.

"I don't know. There was this smell and Kaito told me to find it. I easily complied and followed the sent." I choked out. My hand was on my head, it felt like the world was spinning.

"Zero take her outside please." Cross said. Zero nodded and grabbed my arm dragging me in a different direction. When we got outside I fell to the ground and started coughing.

"Were you ever bit by a pureblood?" Zero asked me helping me stand up. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I…" I paused mid-sentence. Before finishing the sentence with a 'no I've never been bitten'. Zero believed me, I knew he could tell if I was lying. Zero left and went back inside. I almost ran after him but I didn't. Instead all I did was fall to my knees.

"Poor girl. You don't even know why you reacted to that Hunter's blood." A cold voice told me. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I sensed someone come up behind me and when I tried to turn around my face met someone else's. He had a red eye and a blue eye. I gasped only it was short and contained fear.

"R-R-Rido!" I whispered. I saw him smile and his fang flashed in the moonlight.

"Awe, I'm very surprised that you remember me, Zane." Rido chuckled.

"How could I forget. You killed my family!" I said. With that he was gone.

"Did I kill them. Or did your precious big brother?" Rido's voice said. I watched as a bat flied into the woods. I was up and running after it as fast as my legs could carry me. I eventually lost it in the darkness. I turned back around and started to walk out of the forest. I saw red eyes glowing in the dark. It was a Level E, I could tell so easily.

"Hunter-chan is all alone." It said. As it attacked my body just seemed to move in accordance with the attack. My fist met the Level E's mouth and knocked it to the ground.

"Zane!" Kaito's voice yelled. I saw him and Zero running towards me. The Level E stood up and tired to kill me. I heard a gunshot and the Level E turned to dust. Once again I cover my mouth and began to cough into it.

* * *

I bet you can guess what Zane is!

Zero: A Level E.

*Boils with anger* No. No she is not. Cross!

Cross: I'm not telling.

Please!

Cross: No.

Damn. *Thinks to self for a second* AHA! What about if you say what Zane is-

Zane: What am I?!

Retreat!

(And if Zero seemed a little OOC. I'm Sorry! Please Review!)


	4. HQ infirmary

Okay! I forgot this was on my computer so, here is the real chapter four. Sorry about that.

* * *

"Even when I said it wasn't a good idea! You under-minded my authority as Zane's Guardian!" Crystal shouted. Zero and Kaito sat on a bench watching as the association president and Crystal fought.

"It was never a bad idea! Plus I'm not the one to blame!" Cross shouted back.

"Oh really! Then who should I blame! Cause I'm not going to blame Zero-kun or Kaito-kun! That's for sure!" Crystal shouted once again.

"Is it just me or are they fighting like two parents would." Kaito whispered to Zero. Only he wasn't listening, Zero was lost in his own thoughts.

"Please keep it down!" a nurse hissed at the two old people. Yagari soon came and sat between Zero and Kaito. He had a small thing of popcorn with him.

"Did I miss anything?" Yagari asked the two boys.

"Does she have a twin?" Zero asked everyone without hesitation. No one answered for a little bit.

"No." Kaito answered. Crystal smacked him upside the head.

"But no one knows-" Cross was cut because Crystal smacked him in the face.

"Zane is normal! She may not have a twin but she is very sensitive to certain things!" Crystal said glaring at Yagari. Daring him to say anything.

"It's just as Crystal says. Zane is '**normal**' and is sensitive to certain things. But she is not a vampire of any kind. We all should know that." Yagari added. Crystal smiled and nodded. Zero didn't believe a single word that came out of Crystal's and Yagari's mouth.

"Well, it was only something she ate. I've known Zane for awhile now. The only time that girl has a reaction like that is when she has a nightmare. Or sees her nightmare in reality." A doctor told the group.

"What is her nightmare?" Zero asked.

"If she tells you then she tells you. But Zero don't force her to tell you. She may seem normal outside and in. Her brain is a strange place, no ordinary Vampire Hunter, human or even a vampire could survive her mind." The doctor told Zero.

"Can I see her?" Crystal asked. The doctor shook her head.

"No, she needs rest. She'll have to quit that Human Anatomy class she's been taking and her job. Those two things have set a major toll on her mental state. Crystal, I hate to say this but you should have told her about everything years ago. If you had, she might have understood why she has these nightmares." The doctor told Crystal.

"So, she has to stay here at HQ tonight?" Kaito asked.

"I believe I just said that." The doctor said annoyed. The next day, Kaito brought Zane from HQ to her house after work. Kaito told her everything that the doctor had told him to say. The only thing left out was her mental state. Zane herself knew how her mind worked and refused to tell anyone else how it worked.

* * *

Okay this is why she was at HQ and why Kaito was at her house too.


	5. Great my life is offically hell:Edited

This is the same chapter I just edited the ending.

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS! *sigh* Disclaimer

Disclaimer:Sapphire_gold does not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

"Zane hurry it up!" Kaito shouted at me. I stuck my head out of the door.

"Shut the hell up! I'm a girl okay. Plus can you hand me the shirt laying on the chair please." I said angrily. Kaito sighed and walked out to the living room. Let me explain so you don't get the wrong idea here.

I just got home from HQ and I needed to change my clothes. My aunt who is gone on a mission right now left a new shirt on the chair in the living room for me. I didn't notice it and she left a note in my room. So, I wonder who is smarter when it comes to this situation.

"Here." Kaito said sticking his arm through the door holding my shirt.

"Thanks." I said grabbing it. I quickly put it on and opened the door. Kaito stood with his back to me. I smiled sinisterly. I put my hands on his shoulders and my mouth near his neck. Kaito jumped five feet in the air; by the time he turned around I was on the ground laughing.

"Zane! That is not funny!" Kaito hissed at me angrily.

"You're right I'm sorry, but it was so tempting to try and scare you. So, what were you staring at so intently?" I asked stifling my laugh.

"This picture of you. So, you were in ballet" Kaito said chuckling.

"Still am." I told him smoothly. He thought it was a joke and soon realized it wasn't.

* * *

Zane walked out the front door after putting her shoes on. Kaito stood in the hallway for a little bit and stared at the picture. He noticed there was someone in the background.

"She makes a very cute ballerina." Kaito said smiling. He followed Zane out the door, remembering to shut it on his way out. At the bottom of the stairs Zane was kneeling on the ground and was trying to comfort a child. Kaito watched as she held up a coin. Zane made it disappear and the child's face showed pure awe on it.

"Zane, we better hurry. Zero hates to be kept waiting." Kaito told her. Zane nodded and made the coin reappear. She then handed it to the kid.

"Go down the street that way, but be careful. My aunt owns a restaurant and give her the coin. She'll know what it's for." Zane told the child. The kid nodded and ran off in the direction Zane had pointed in.

* * *

"You're a very nice person." Kaito told me. I looked in another direction and saw Zero walking towards us. I quickly hid behind Kaito, because Zero was giving off waves of doom.

"Hi Zero!" I said waving at him. He looked tired and a lot of other things. I'm actually glad Kaito was there or else I think I would have walked away from him. Without saying a word.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?" I asked later on. I walked between Kaito and Zero. Neither answered me or even bothered to look at me. I walked in front of both and stopped.

"I believe I asked a question and I expect it to be answered!" I said angrily. Both stopped and looked at me shock.

"What's with that?" Kaito asked me.

"I've been told all my life nothing of what is going on and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people not answering my questions! I'm sick of being kept out of the damn loop! If you don't tell me what's going on, I guess I'll have to ask Cross!" I answered. I know it's a bit childish, but it's all true.

"Just looking around the area. Keeping a look out for Level-E's" Kaito told me as Zero walked past me. I turned around and glared at his back.

"Don't think he hates you. Zero just has a problem with making friends." Kaito said. He put his hand on my head and followed Zero. I put my own hand on the top of my head.

"He's not the only one." I whispered. I followed the two Vampire Hunters. Zero even ran into a couple vampires that use to go to the night school at Cross Academy. I on the other hand didn't care. I was looking towards a school that was up ahead.

* * *

Kaito and Zero noticed how Shiki one of the vampires kept glancing at Zane. Who wasn't even paying any attention to what was going on. Eventually Kaito walked over to Zane and told her something. She shrugged and started walking towards the school.

"Hunters, keep an eye on her. If I remember from Rido's memories, he has gone after her for the longest of time." Shiki told Kaito and Zero. He and Rima soon left.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." Kaito told Zero. Zero like usual wasn't paying attention, instead Zero was trying to figure something out. I walked beside Zero trying to figure out my own problems. Like why I keep getting headaches! That is the biggest mystery about me to me.

"Zero!" I heard Kaito yell. I saw Zero run past me, I turned towards Kaito. Basically asking if I should follow

"You run faster than me. Can you follow him?" Kaito asked me. I sighed and nodded. I ran after Zero, by the time I managed to catch up. I saw the pureblood from the party that Zero said had smelt like blood. I wonder what kind of blood though. The pureblood was talking to Zero at first. When the pureblood turned around she smiled in my direction, and my face I knew showed no emotion. The pureblood walked away from Zero towards me. With that smile still on her face as she stopped by me.

"My name is Sara, Hunter-chan." The pureblood told me. I nodded curtly.

"I believe it is your turn to tell me your name." Sara said.

"I guess you can continue to call me Hunter-chan vampire." I told Sara. Inside I was shocked at the tone in my voice. It was icy and full of hatred, though I felt that the last time I saw her. She came very close to me, and whispered in my ear.

"I know your past, Zane. If you wish to know I wouldn't mind a taste of your blood as payment." Sara's hand went to move my hair and I grabbed her wrist. Zero who was about to pull me away from her stopped.

"If I wanted to know my past! I wouldn't even dare to ask you! So consider that offer not taken!" I hissed. Sara smiled upon seeing hatred in my eyes.

"It still stands. Just so you know, you act like your father but look like your mother." Sara said. With that I let go of her wrist and let her walk away.

* * *

I still am afraid Sara might kill me in my dreams. Why is that! The fact Zane has no idea why she hates Sara is also beyond me. Also if updates are late, BLAME THE MANGA UPDATES! So, with that please review my edited ending!


	6. Omake: Vampirland

Here's an Omake! Hope you enjoy!! REMINDER: I don't own Vampire Knight or its characters. I only own the idea for this!!!

* * *

"Ouch!" I said sitting up. I looked around only to see trees and flowers. I carefully stood up. Pain shot through my head once again.

"Well, well, well if it isn't a girl. A human girl much less." A voice said. I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Over here girly." The voice said. I looked up to see a blonde haired guy sitting in the tree. Plus he had fangs, cat ears, and a cattail and looked like Hanabusa Aido.

"Hanabusa?!" I shouted at the blonde.

"Wrong, my name is Cheshire. Mostly known as Cheshire Cat." The Aido looking cat person said. I felt my heart sink and I looked at the ground.

"Oh…um…can you help me?" I asked looking up at the tree only he wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm, what's in it for me? Human." Cheshire's voice came behind me. I spun around in shock. Why the heck did this seem similar like I knew what it was but couldn't put my finger on it.

"How…you…here?!" I stuttered. He was very close to me.

"I can disappear and reappear anywhere I want, human." Cheshire told me. I felt my right eye twitch.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!" I shouted angrily. He smiled at me and I just glared.

"Of course, so what is your name?" he asked. I watched as the smile he had on his face widened.

"Zane." I answered shakily.

"Alright then, follow me. I know somebody who can help." Cheshire told me. He started to walk away only I didn't follow. I stayed where I was standing.

"Who?" I asked. He was very suspicious acting.

"The Queen of Hearts." Cheshire answered. He appeared next to me only closer. I pushed him away.

"Okay, I'll follow but stay at least-" I didn't finish cause Cheshire wrapped me in hug. Then I remembered the fangs I saw earlier. Aido is a vampire and if this is a dream then Cheshire is Aido. Then I'm in deep trouble right now.

"You looked like you needed a hug, Zane." The vampire Cheshire said.

"Let go!! Why would I want a hug from someone like you!!" I said angrily. With that I ran off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!! Don't go that way!!" the vampire Cheshire shouted at me. I didn't listen to him at all. I ended up tripping over a tree root.

"Damn it!" I hissed sitting up. That's when the tree root came to life or at least I thought it was a tree root. The only problem is that it wasn't a regular tree it was like a Level E and it wanted to eat me.

"Let go!" I said grabbing for a silver stick. It was a silver stake and I grinned with that I stabbed it into the tree thing. It screamed and became still and it also dropped me. That was an upside. I scrambled to get up, which I did and started running only to be caught by another man-eating tree. I was hanging over its mouth when it turned to ice. I fell onto the ice and slide towards the ground. Luckily the vampire Cheshire caught me.

"You okay Zane?" he asked smiling. I nodded and realized he still was holding me.

"Um…you can put me down now." I told the vampire Cheshire. He did so and started walking away. This time I followed the cat vampire person. That is when silver vines shot out from the bushes and cut off me from the vampire Cheshire.

"Zane you okay?!" the vampire Cheshire asked.

"Y-" I was cut off by someone putting his or her hand over my mouth.

"Shhh, traitor." It sounded like Kaito's voice.

'Great! So which Alice in Wonderland character is he!' I thought.

"Zane! Zane! Answer!" the vampire Cheshire yelled. I bit the hand of the person holding me. Only he didn't let go and I gave up, probably to easy.

"You're in the wrong part of this land Vampire Cheshire." I heard Zero's voice.

"Uh…well…you…see…I… was taking that young girl to somebody who could help her." I heard the vampire Cheshire say.

"Met me mo" I said, though the words were muffled. I heard the vampire Cheshire yelp and there was a strong wind. With that I knew the vampire Cheshire was gone.

"March! Lets go!" Zero's voice yelled. I blacked out for a while but was woken up to voices.

"Hatter-kun! Why did you do that! She wants to leave, why couldn't you let her." A Cross type voice squeaked.

'Wait…squeak?' I thought. I opened my eyes and saw Cross with mouse ears. When I tried to move pain shot through my head. I groaned with that pain in my head. I forced myself to sit up.

"LOOK! LOOK! THE TRAITOR IS AWAKE!!" Kaito's voice yelled. I winced and put my hand on my head.

"Damn rabbit don't you ever shut up!" I yelled jumping to my feet. The whole world spun with that movement. I nearly fell but was caught by Zero…no…Mad Hatter.

"Try not to move." He said. I noticed there was something different about him, like there was a nice side and a stoic side.

"I'm not a rabbit…I'm a hare." Mad March told me coming to stand by Hatter and I.

"I don't care! Why did you stop me from following Cheshire Cat!" I shouted. I pushed Mad Hatter away from me. I felt my eyes start to sting and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I took shaky breaths and ran away from the three characters. I found a tree to sit under and it was there I burst into tears.

"I want…" I started to say but stopped not knowing what I wanted.

"That was uncalled for." Zero's…err…Hatter's voice said. I stood up angrily.

"Why do you even care! You're nothing but someone who-" I start to say but he cut me off when Z-Hatter's hand slammed against the tree near my head. I looked at him and saw his red eyes.

"Listen here! I don't care but if that thing is helping **you **then you're of some importance! I didn't have to save you! Neither did it have to save you from the trees of E!" Z-Hatter yelled. I saw his fangs glinting in the fading light. I ended up looking away from him not knowing what to say. That's when I felt his head on my shoulder. I gasped slightly and froze.

"I'm sorry, ever since **he** died I haven't been the same." Hatter said. My bottom lip started to tremble but I bit it hoping it would help stop the trembling. Eventually I worked up enough courage to pat his back. He straightened up suddenly.

"What?" I asked. Hatter grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the tree as it lit on fire. I saw Cheshire and a person who looked a bit like a card.

"Run!" Hatter hissed into my ear. I nodded in agreement and ran towards the mill where I had ran from. I didn't make it cause something grabbed me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was laying on a couch in a room.

"I'm sorry about my big brother." Someone told me. I sat up and looked around seeing only a girl with brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"You must be the Queen of Hearts." I said. She nodded walking over to me. I flinched away from her touch.

"It's okay, I just want to talk." The Queen of Hearts told me. I sighed.

"About-" I began but that's when the card looking person came into the room hurriedly.

"Milady! Hatter is banging on our doors demanding to see our captive." The card person said.

"Is my brother already there?" the Queen of Hearts asked the card. It nodded yes and shut the door behind the queen. I stood up and looked for a window and found one blocked by blackout curtains. It was dark out and on the window sill there was a caterpillar. I made no heed to it as I watched Z-Hatter and the queen, plus the hare and a person most likely the queen's big brother.

"A sad day indeed." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Yagari only in a caterpillar type form.

"Why is it sad?" I asked. The Yagari caterpillar took a drag of its pipe.

"You'll soon find." The caterpillar answered blowing smoke into my face. I waved my hand in front of my face and coughed slightly.

"What do you mean!?" I shouted. Not knowing my voice had carried out the window.

"_Zane! Zane! Zane!_" a voice shouted out of nowhere, it was Kaito's. I shook my head trying to get rid of it.

"_Wake up!_" another voice said angrily out of nowhere, it was Zero's. I closed my eyes and opened them again only to see Kaito and Zero. Both staring at me, Kaito missing the hare's ears and Zero not wearing a top hat. I smiled slightly wincing at the pain in my head.

"Ouch, that looks bad. Though it's not nothing a pack of ice can handle." Kaito said. I glared at him angrily.

"Um…how did I get knocked out?" I asked. Then I noticed the flower pot on the ground. I proceed to touch the top of my head and felt a bump.

"Hey Kaito you know what you should be for Halloween. The Mad March Hare, while…" I trailed off. I was going to keep the last part a secret.

"How hard did that flower pot hit your head?" Kaito asked. I looked at him and grinned.

"Hard enough I took a trip to Vampirland." I answered. Both Vampire Hunters stared at me.

* * *

Well?! You have to tell me what to you think!!!! SO PLEASE REVEIW PEOPLE!!!!! XD XD


	7. Piss Off Zero Day

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. Gomen I'm tired, so I won't say much.**

* * *

"Good evening!" Yuuki said standing up after she had told Aido she had choked on her own blood. Zero started to reach for his gun, for some reason that seemed like instinct I stepped in front of Yuuki and Aido. Not facing Zero but the ground.

"Hey Kiryuu what are-" Aido started to say until a voice interrupted him.

"Awww, they noticed me~~" A voice said. I watched as a puddle of blood start to become a person. I blocked out the rest it said because it looked do familiar.

"-doesn't work anymore!" I heard Zero say. There was a tone in his voice I've never heard before until now. So, is this what Kaito meant by what he said to Zero.

"Okayyy~~!" the blood puppet said. I held the rod in one hand and clenched a fist with my free hand. Something about that pureblood pissed me off way more than I thought he would.

"Bye-byeee~~!" the last thing I saw was the disappearing hand.

"Che, what an annoying brat." I said out loud. I then realized that and kept up my up. The vampire most likely heard what I said.

"Hang in there!" I heard Aido shout in worry. I turned around and saw a passed out Yuuki. I went to take a step near the two vampires but Zero picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. I missed anything he said to Aido cause I was busy unraveling my chaotic thoughts.

"Zane!" I heard Zero shout. It interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see him and Aido waiting for me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of those bat things.

"Go on! I want to check something!" I yelled. I threw the silver rod at Aido who caught it amazingly. I walked towards the bat thing when I saw their backs.

* * *

"Wait." Zero told Aido.

"What?!" Aido asked annoyed.

"Go get Zane? Her aunt will kill me if she finds out I left her at a graveyard alone." Zero said, more to him self though. Aido was about to say he wasn't but the look Zero gave him. Told Aido he better go get her. Aido ran back down the road towards Zane.

* * *

"So, did you like my little show?" the pureblood from before asked. His bat things had turned into him.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously. The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' might soon become 'curiosity killed the vampire hunter'.

"I'll only tell you one part of my name and that is Touma. Now Hunter-chan I bid thee a good night." The pureblood said his bat things disappearing into thin air. I groaned angrily.

"Um, Zane…Zero said you have to join us now!" I heard Aido yell. I sighed, turned around and ran in the direction that Zero and the two vampires had gone in. Well, one and the knocked out one. I caught up to them and walked beside Aido. For some reason I was avoiding Zero and didn't know why. It was most likely because I didn't want to have him glare at me every five paces.

'What the heck is the matter with me?! If Zero hate me then he hates me, there's always that offer Sara put on the table.' I thought. I stopped walking and shook my head clean of those thoughts, if I did that then. Zero would really hate me, along with Kaito. My heart sank at the thought of Kaito hating me.

"What are you thinking about?" Aido asked giving me a weird look.

"Nothing really, just thinking." I lied. The entire way, I kept thinking about what Kaito had told me on our way back from HQ infirmary. The reason he hates vampires, it was all because of his brother who had turned into a vampire himself. Then I thought about the dream I had a couple days back about my so-called big brother. Whenever I think about that, it makes several other thoughts make their way into my head. I bumped into Aido, who was turned to stone due to shock.

"Aido snap out of it." I growled angrily. He still didn't move until Zero picked him up and brought him inside the house used by other Vampire Hunters. Zero took Yuuki to a room. I stayed where I was, to my horror was right beside Aido.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" the caretaker asked me. I nodded yes and the caretaker walked away from us.

"Ah! Wait!" Aido said.

"Don't even bother, I've learned never to ask for anything from the caretakers of these places." I told him sitting on the floor as I did. It was long before we heard the sound of glass breaking. Aido automatically ran in the direction Zero had gone in with knocked out Yuuki. I followed him and saw Yuuki standing by the window.

"I'm really sorry…that I'm such a scatterbrain." She said then leapt out the broken window. Both Aido and I ran to the window, only it was Aido who followed her. I turned around and looked at Zero. Again an emotion I've rarely seen him express was there. It was a mix of anger, hatred, sadness, and maybe even guilt.

"Zero, you okay?" I asked. When he didn't answer I just walked past him to exit the room.

"What were **you **doing there?" I heard him ask. Anger noticeable in his voice. I froze in spot and looked at the ground.

"I went to visit my parent's, who I don't even remember, graves." I answered. I went to take a step but Zero's hand fell on my shoulder stopping me.

"Not that part! What were you doing protecting her! You're a Vampire hunter, she's a vampire. We don't help them." Zero told me angrily. For the first time I felt like slapping Zero, what he said made me angry and I don't even know why.

"I guess it's because I'm to nice for my own good! And I know what I am! I don't need you to lecture me about it! If I wanted a damn lecture, I would go get one from Kaito! Plus do the world a favor and quit acting like you're the only one who had something taken away from you! You still have memories of who your parents were and even of your twin, you have people who care for you still! I have none of that! Half the time I doubt if Crystal even cares! You have or had friends, I have absolutely none! You must think that all disasters center on you! Well, guess what…they don't. Everyone has it rough, don't act like you're the only one! On top of that stop feeling guilty about everything! Want to know how I know, it's because it's coming off of you in waves! Waves Zero! So, say not to help vampires cause aren't you one at the moment! Think about it, you idiotic bastard!" I shouted without turning around.

Even though I knew I had just touched several nerves of his. I didn't care at all, after saying that I ran out of the room. Past the caretaker and outside. For some reason I let my feet carry me where ever. At that moment, I just wanted to find someplace to cry. Somewhere, where no one could ever find me. I remember the hole I had fallen down into when I was four. I ran there, positive that'd be the last place anyone looked.

"What…am…I…doing?" I panted, I stood by the hole. I knew Zero who I had just pissed off, might be looking for me.

"God…I should… just die… right now." I told my self . I sat down and let my feet dangle in the hole. I tried to remember what I was doing here in the first place.

"Poor, poor little Vampire Hunter." Rido's voice said behind me, I didn't turn around. I felt his hands on my shoulders, even his breath on the back of my neck.

"Go away." I said flatly.

"Isn't that a little mean? You just upset the most powerful Vampire Hunter of this time. You want to disappear don't you. Go to that Sara woman, I'm sure she'll want to help you. She is no longer alive you know that. I know that, wouldn't it be better to just to seek help from someone who would really want to help you. Just like I did all those years ago. I made those memories that hurt you disappear at the cost of my blood. Maybe you should repay me little one." Rido told me. I shuddered in disgust.

"Go to hell you bastard of a vampire." I said angrily. I stood up and walked away from the place of my memories. Rido had stopped talking and that I was glad about. I kept walking, eventually running into Kaito.

* * *

**Why!? In the hell did I continue this chapter! T-T *sniff* If you liked it then please review. If not still review!**

Cross: Please do so!!**  
**


	8. Accidental Kiss

**Why I made this into two parts I have no idea. Nonetheless, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Kaito!" I said in surprise.

"Yo, Zero told me you yelled at him. Just for lecturing you nonetheless." Kaito halfway laughed while saying those words.

"So." I growled.

"No need to get angry at me, how about dinner then I take you home." Kaito told me.

* * *

Kaito watched as Zane raised an eyebrow and realized how what he had said sounded like it was implying something.

'Crap, if Crystal finds out. She'll have my head literally.' Kaito thought. He slapped his hand on his forehead.

"Let me rephrase that… I'll buy you dinner then…I'll take or escort you to **your** home." Kaito told Zane.

"That sounds good, but not a ramen place. Knowing Zero he is probably at one." Zane said to Kaito. He nodded in agreement, Kaito ended up taking Zane to a restaurant close to her house.

* * *

"So, why did you yell at Zero?" Kaito asked me. I looked up from my drink that I had at the moment.

"I don't want to talk about it." I answered avoiding his gaze.

"Okay then, I won't push it but try not do it again. Zero looked not only pissed off about it…he also looked like his pride had been hurt." Kaito told me. I couldn't help but flinch. Lucky for my stomach which was growling food arrived. After we had finished dinner Kaito walked me home.

"Um, thanks." I told Kaito. I hated that word especially telling it to the jerk standing in front of me.

"No problem." Kaito said he put his hand on my head. I even felt his breath on my head. When I turned to look at him. I ended up kissing him. I knew I was turning bright red.

"Good night!" I said opening the front door as quick as I can and closing it.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting reaction." Kaito told himself walking away from Zane's home.

* * *

**You have no idea!**

Zero: Why is Kaito is this chapter and the last chapter?

**Cause, Kaito is cool and Zane likes him. For someone who is older than she is.**

Yuuki: Why?

**Cause Zane acts to much like Zero most the time and I didn't want to pair him and Zane. Besides Kaito is awesome!!! XD**

Everyone (except Kaito, he not here right now): Having a fan girl moment?

**Yes, yes I am. So, tell me what you think by reviewing this chapter and the last. Which I should have put together.  
**

My little sister: Ya think!


	9. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


End file.
